With the development of and the new demand of consumers for liquid crystal displays, a display with high brightness and low power consumption becomes a main trend of development inevitably. The high brightness of the display for example is achieved by attaching a polarizer on a display panel or adding a special brightening film in the Back Light Unit (BLU). However, with the improvement of the brightness, the cost is also significantly improved. In addition, the high brightness of the display for example is achieved by a prism Light Guide Plate (LGP) cooperating with an inverse prism. An upper surface of the LGP is made into the prism, a dot design is provided on a lower surface of the LGP, and the inverse prism is further provided, so that the brightness of the display is improved. However, the problems of low view angle and low yield are caused.